In such an application the torsional damping device can be integrated into a transmission assemblage comprising a friction clutch capable of selectively connecting the combustion engine to the gearbox, in order to filter vibrations due to irregularities of the engine.
As a variant, in such an application the torsional damping device can be integrated into a dual mass flywheel, into a friction disk of the clutch, or into a hydrodynamic torque converter.
The invention also relates to a transmission assemblage for a motor vehicle of the hybrid type, in which an electric machine is disposed in the transmission system between the engine and the gearbox.
A device of this kind has, in general, a torque input element, a torque output element, and elastic members mounted between the torque input element and torque output element and acting against rotation of the torque input element and torque output element with respect to one another.
When the torque transmission device is of the “long travel damper” (LTD) type, it comprises several groups of elastic members, the elastic members of a given group being arranged in series by means of a phasing member so that the elastic members of each group deform in phase with one another.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 8,047,922 discloses a torsional damper having torque input elements and torque output elements between which are arranged several groups of elastic members arranged in series by means of a phasing member. The phase washer is arranged radially outside the web while being able to arrange the springs in series by means of a stop that becomes received between two springs mounted one after another.
A damper of this kind has a relatively complex structure.